<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That quietly night and you by SoulGlobe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277217">That quietly night and you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe'>SoulGlobe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drifters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他猛然張開了他的雙眼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Sundance Kid/Butch Cassidy (Drifters)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That quietly night and you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rewrite my short fiction in Aug 1, 2018. It's so strange I don't know how to write Drifters Wild Bunch.<br/>*Metioned the background of historical Wild Bunch.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他猛然張開了他的雙眼。<br/>
布屈從此刻的夜晚之下只感覺到微微的晚風吹撫而過，使他的臉頰摸起來有些冰冷，他抖了抖身體，好讓身上的寒意能被這份舉動驅逐。眼前高大的樹木群、遠處的山峰，和充滿一些碎石的泥土路讓他產生了一絲幻覺，直到他撇過躺在馬車上休憩的、穿著不明的黑髮異鄉人，布屈才想起來，他早已不在原本的世界了。<br/>
他因為剛才糟糕透頂的夢境而從短暫的睡眠中驚醒過來，也少了想繼續睡下去的心，布屈露出不太愉快的表情，他揉了揉仍然疲倦的雙眼，思考著醒來之後該找點什麼事來做，然後他決定將蓋在身上的披風重新穿回身上，並站起身來。布屈觀察著周遭有什麼可以讓他放鬆的地方，最後他看著樹林許久，便走了進去。<br/>
或許是受夢境影響，一向敏銳的布屈並沒有注意到自己的夥伴醒了過來，並瞇著眼睛看著他離開的背影。</p><p>布屈隨便挑了棵樹爬了上去，兒時在家裡後院爬樹遊玩的手感仍然記憶猶新，他很熟練地找到一根堅硬到可以支撐自己的樹枝，並坐在上面。高掛在上面的月亮和原先世界的並沒有什麼不一樣，同樣地散發著微亮的光芒，布屈面無表情地望著天上的月亮，似乎在默默思考著事情。月光安靜地灑落在布屈的身上，讓整個人退去了堅強的外殼，變得比平常更加柔和了一點。<br/>
時間的流逝對於異世界而言彷彿已經沒有任何意義，只剩下日月的變化，白天時期光亮得能夠正常行動，以及夜晚時能夠休息的黑夜，或許對與黑王的戰爭而言可能有些不同吧？布屈其實不太曉得這方面的事，畢竟他和夥伴都只是作為傳遞訊息的人員在各地奔走著，並沒有參與實際的打鬥，最多在拯救同為異鄉者時開了幾發槍而已。<br/>
身上少了能夠看時間的懷錶，就好像丟掉了包袱一樣。這麼說來，那個懷錶是不是掉落在原本世界的角落了？那可是他在出發到南美前在紐約的蒂芬妮總店購買的，弄丟了昂貴的飾品讓布屈有些捨不得，那上面包含了許許多多的回憶，就算不能用了，帶在口袋裡也能拿來懷舊一番。</p><p>正當布屈的意識已經飄去了遠方，開始發著呆時，他才聽見熟悉的聲音在呼喚自己的名字。「布屈，」他低頭望著樹下，才看見不知道什麼時候就站在那的基德，「我上去囉。」對方這麼說道。<br/>
「嗯。」布屈應了一聲，並看著自己的夥伴順利地爬到了樹上。或許對方幼時也和自己一樣在樹上遊玩過吧？他這麼想著，而對方已經順勢坐到自己身邊了。布屈轉過頭，繼續沉默地望著頭上的月亮。<br/>
「做夢？」像是知曉夥伴在半夜醒過來的原因，基德同他一起看著遠處的風景。<br/>
「是啊，」也沒有對此訝異，彷彿早已熟悉了彼此一般，布屈回答道，「嘖，真討厭。」<br/>
接著兩個人都安靜了下來，像是在等待對方回話。<br/>
「……不知道其他人過得如何。」布屈用毫無起伏的語氣說著，臉上也沒什麼表情，倒是在說完這句話後眉頭稍微皺起，「你會想回去原本的世界嗎？」<br/>
「我無所謂，」基德為下一句想講的話思索了幾秒，但最後還是將那句話給收了回去，「活著就行。」他裝作自在地說著。<br/>
「雖然我也是，」能夠讓這條小命維持住便是萬幸中的萬幸，如果就這樣死在聖維森特，沒有被召喚到異世界的話，那麼之後的所有事都不用思考了。對於自己和夥伴能夠僥倖地活下來，布屈認為自己還是有些運氣的，不過在異世界打完仗後呢？是會在異世界繼續生活，還是回到原本的世界繼續逃亡，他的朋友們呢？布屈低下頭來。<br/>
「不過我還沒接他們出獄呢。」他低聲說著，嗓音帶著些許的落寞感。</p><p>自從1901年離開美國後，布屈就不知道朋友們各自的下落了，他僅能知道艾爾茲在幾年前因為搶案而入獄，他為此還記仇了許久，哈維和威廉等人拒絕了他的邀請，繼續待在美國進行其他搶案，班的話應該也和哈維在一起吧。哈維沒來真是可惜，他在的話肯定能幫上更多忙，布屈感到可惜的嘆了一口氣。<br/>
可能大家都活得好好的，又或許入獄了也說不定，更糟的是早已經死在偏荒的某處。布屈入睡時所夢見的夢境便是與此相關，他明白幹這行的都世事無常，但是心裡仍然期盼著能夠再見到一次自己的夥伴們，甚至只要知道他們活著的消息，這樣就足夠了。<br/>
「想人了？」基德問道。<br/>
「明知道都自顧不暇了，」布屈自嘲了一番，「你肯定覺得很蠢吧。」<br/>
基德只是摘下了戴在頭上的帽子，將那頂帽子轉而戴到對方頭上，布屈有些訝異的看著他，「這樣想的你才蠢。」對方皺著眉頭說道，「是個人都會想念。」<br/>
「我就沒看你說過什麼。」布屈嫌棄的看著基德。<br/>
「那是因為我有你。」對方露出不滿意的表情說出口後，有些尷尬的用手遮住了臉，「該死的。」<br/>
布屈對於夥伴所說出口的話和事後的反應愣了幾秒，然後他不由自主的笑了一聲，接著變成了一連串愉快的大笑，似乎也不怕樹林外正在睡眠的晴明因此被吵醒，布屈開心到拍起自己的大腿。「什麼啊，你。」眼角因為笑意而稍微泛淚，布屈用手袖擦拭掉了眼淚。<br/>
「這有什麼好笑的？」基德不悅地看著對方。<br/>
「誰知道啊，問你啊。」布屈笑完後，平復了自己的情緒。<br/>
「就算剩兩個人，強盜團還是強盜團。」他朝對方露出平時的笑容，「謝啦，基德。」<br/>
看到自己的夥伴情緒從低落變回正常，基德無奈地笑著，接著兩個人有默契地轉頭繼續看著月亮。</p><p>夜半只剩下涼風穿越樹梢所發出的窸窣聲和蟲的鳴叫聲，晚間平靜的一切令人身心徹底放鬆。兩個過往的強盜並肩坐在樹枝上，彼此享受當下難得凝寂的時刻。布屈偷偷地撇了一眼旁邊的基德，他才發現對方被月光反射著的藍眼睛很好看，他望了好幾秒，最後靜默著靠在對方身上。而基德並沒有什麼反應，他只是伸出手攬著布屈的肩膀。<br/>
「我也有你。」布屈低聲的向夥伴說道。<br/>
「我知道。」基德回覆。</p><p>於是夜晚便這麼過去了。</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>